


Recognition

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bonding, Comfort, Developing Friendships, M/M, Please protec this boys
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Malleus Draconia tidak pernah menganggap ulang tahunnya sebagai hal yang istimewa. Hidup sebagai golongan fae telah memberinya nyawa lebih dari ratusan tahun..Idia Shroud berhenti sejenak ketika ia selesai bermain Co-Op bersama teman online terbaiknya. Game berbasis action RPG adalah salah satu game yang sedang digandrunginya dan sudah beberapa bulan lamanya dimainkan oleh Idia bersama temannya yang bernama Crimson Muscle.."Nii-san? Ada apa? Kau terlihat melamun? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Suara Ortho tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan miliknya. Hal ini membuat Idia kembali pada fokusnya, apa yang ingin ia berikan pada Malleus dihari ulangtahun miliknya?
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Idia Shroud
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Recognition © velrenxy_rhoven

Malleus Draconia tidak pernah menganggap ulang tahunnya sebagai hal yang istimewa. Hidup sebagai golongan _fae_ telah memberinya nyawa lebih dari ratusan tahun. Dan ia sudah melupakan bagaimana rasanya merayakan hari ulang tahun miliknya seperti apa. Lagipula, kaum _fae_ tetap memiliki rupa yang sama meskipun mereka telah bertambah umur, hal yang membuat hari ulangtahun bukanlah hal yang begitu _special_ baginya. Malleus tidak mengerti bagaimana kaum lainnya merayakan ulang tahun mereka. Meskipun Cater pernah bercerita padanya bahwa perayaan ulang tahun adalah salah satu _moment_ yang harus dirayakan dengan meriah, lengkap dengan lampu gemerlap dan juga _bubble-bubble._ Malleus tidak pernah mengerti apa menariknya hal tersebut? Baginya, hari ulang tahun adalah _moment_ yang ingin ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya bahwa ia selalu merayakannya seorang diri tanpa siapapun yang ingin mendekatinya. 

Lagipula, ketika umur bertambah, bukanlah itu sama saja dengan satu langkah lagi mendekati kematian? Untuk apa merayakan ulang tahun bila tidak ada seorang pun yang merayakannya bersama? Salah satu alasan mengapa Malleus tidak menyukai kue juga karena hal ini. Kue ulang tahun akan terasa berharga bila banyak orang yang merayakannya bersama. Lantas, apa kebahagiaan yang didapat ketika kau harus menghabiskan kue itu sendiri karena keseganan sekaligus rasa takut untuk mendekatinya?

Malleus Draconia, sudah semenjak lama ia berhenti untuk berharap apapun pada hari ulang tahun miliknya. 

.

.

.

Idia Shroud berhenti sejenak ketika ia selesai bermain _Co-Op_ bersama teman _online_ terbaiknya. Game berbasis action RPG adalah salah satu _game_ yang sedang digandrunginya dan sudah beberapa bulan lamanya dimainkan oleh Idia bersama temannya yang bernama _Crimson Muscle_. Sebelum mereka berhenti dan menutup server _Co-Op_ mereka, _Crimson Muscle_ sempat berbincang-bincang melalui _private chat_ pada Idia bahwa sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahun salah satu anak didiknya dan ia ingin menyiapkan hadiah ulangtahun sehingga untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia akan _off_ dari game. Idia sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu banyak mengenai temannya ini, dan mereka juga jarang menceritakan tentang kehidupan _IRL_ mereka, makannya Idia cukup kaget ketika temannya mulai membicarakan topik ini selain topik seputar _game._ Fakta baru yang iaa dapatkan bahwa temannya ini kemungkinan sudah lebih tua dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tetapi, Hal ini juga yang membuat Idia teringat akan hari ulangtahun Malleus. Yah, biar bagaimana pun, ulangtahun mereka hanya terpaut tepat 30 hari, tentu saja ia mengingatnya. 18 Januari, tepat sebulan setelah dirinya ulang tahun.

Belum ditambah Malleus juga telah memberi sebuah hadiah untuknya, dimana Idia nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena banyaknya anak-anak Diasomnia yang tiba-tiba datang ke _dorm_ Ignihyde hanya untuk memberikan hadiah Malleus bagi Idia. Terkadang, secercik perasaan iri bersemanyam dalam diri Idia. Malleus dan dirinya mungkin tampak begitu mirip tetapi sekaligus berbeda. Malleus begitu dihormati oleh anak-anak _dorm_ Diasomnia, sampai-sampai mereka yang membawa hadiah untuk Idia dijaga seperti nyawa mereka sendiri. Berbeda dengan Idia, anak-anak _dorm_ miliknya bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirinya. 

Suatu hari ia pernah memergoki Silver sedang berpatroli dan betapa kaget Idia ketika mengetahui bahwa ia berjaga demi Malleus. Bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak ‘dianggap’ oleh anak-anak _dorm_ , siapa juga dirinya? Tapi, bukankah itu hal yang Idia inginkan? Tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak, tidak menjadi pusat perhatian? Atau mungkin, karena dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya ia menginginkan seseorang menemukannya?

Malleus adalah calon raja, penerus dalam Valley of Thorns, peringkat ketiga penyihir terkuat didunia. Sudah sewajarnya semua orang mengaguminya, enggan terhadapnya. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dibandingkan Malleus. Idia bahkan takut untuk melangkahkan dirinya keluar pada siang hari. Ia tidak nyaman dengan segala pandangan yang menghakiminya. Pandangan yang seolah memberinya duri dan belenggu, pandangan yang membuatnya takut dengan orang lain. Idia memandang layar komputer dengan tatapan hampa.

" _Nii-san?_ Ada apa? Kau terlihat melamun? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Suara Ortho tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan miliknya. Hal ini membuat Idia kembali pada fokusnya, apa yang ingin ia berikan pada Malleus dihari ulangtahun miliknya? 

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Ortho. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." 

Ortho memiringkan kepala miliknya. "Apa ada hal yang bisa kubantu? Dengan senang hati aku akan membantu _Nii-san_!" 

Idia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Ortho. "Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi Malleus-shi ulang tahun, dan aku berpikir untuk memberinya hadiah." 

"Ah! Kalau begitu kenapa _Nii-san_ tidak memberinya alat penyerut Es saja? Malleus-san menyukainya kan?" 

"Hmnnnn... Benar juga. Malleus-shi sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai kue karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya memakan kue selama 3 tahun ini, tetapi beberapa kali aku pernah melihatnya memakan es. Kerja bagus, Ortho! Aku akan mencari benda yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Malleus-shi! Oh ya, pada hari ulangtahunnya, kuminta kau yang memberikan hadiah itu untuknya ya." 

"Eh? Kenapa bukan _Nii-san_ yang memberinya?" 

"A...aku tidak suka keramaian, lebih tepatnya aku takut keluar kamar. Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian juga karena membawa kado untuk ketua Diasomnia. T-Tunggu, benar juga.. Bisa-bisa anak tingkat satu yang selalu bersama dengan Malleus-shi meneriakiku juga kalau aku pergi mendekat. Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung bila ia bertanya-tanya dengan suara lantangnya!! Hiii ~ !! Kumohon, Ortho! Berikan kadonya nanti sebagai penggantiku!" 

_"Nii-san..."_ Ortho menghela nafas, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum, sudah maklum dengan sifat kakaknya.

.

.

.

Sehari telah berlalu semenjak pesta perayaan ulang tahun sang ketua Diasomnia. Tentu saja Idia mendengar beritanya. Meski banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padanya, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati Malleus kecuali Yuu. Idia dengar bahwa Malleus juga memakan kue bersama dengannya. Dan tentu saja hadiah Shaved-Ice otomatis keluaran terbaru yang dibeli _online_ oleh Idia telah sampai melalui perantara Ortho. Idia sedang meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah membungkuk karena duduk seharian, ketika ia mendengar bunyi ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam hari, dan sebelah alis matanya kini terangkat.

"Ehhhhh? Siapa yang datang kemari? Eh? Apa aku ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini? Eeeehhhh? Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!!! Aku tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini-- lebih tepatnya kapan aku pernah memiliki janji dengan seseorang?? Ehhh? Siapa disana? J--jangan-jangan ada pembunuh bayaran yang sedang mengincarku? Eh? Tapi kenapa?? Apa karena aku memberi hadiah pada Malleus-shii????" Idia mengatakan semua itu dalam satu hembusan nafas, tentunya dengan suara kecil namun cepat. 

"Shroud? Kau ada didalam, bukan?" Dan jawaban siapa yang datang kedepan kamarnya terwajab begitu saja. Malleus Draconia. 

"M--Malleus-shii!???" 

Idia masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang sedang berjalan disampingnya adalah sesosok Malleus Draconia. Salah satu penyihir terkuat dunia yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh orang banyak, sosok yang begitu menakutkan bagi orang lain, kini berada disampingnya. Ketika Malleus datang kedepan kamarnya, ia kemudian meminta Idia untuk menemaninya keluar dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Memang ini bukan kali pertama mereka bersama. Sebelum ini, Idia pernah bertemu dengan Malleus pada saat upacara pembukaan, dimana ia sedang melarikan diri dari aula utama dan bertemu dengan Malleus. Lalu, _moment_ lainnya adalah pada saat ia datang ke kamar Malleus dan menanyakan tentang permintaannya mengenai _Gao-Gao Dragon_. Bisa dibilang mereka cukup dekat namun tidak terlalu dekat juga. 

"Aku menerima hadiahmu dari Mini Shroud. Terimakasih." 

"Sama-sama Ma-- ehhh?? Kau tahu itu kado dariku?" 

Malleus menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, mereka berdua tepat berada didepan _dorm_ Ignihyde yang sangat sunyi. Malleus meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak kiri milik Idia sesaat. "Tentu saja aku menyadarinya. Mini Shroud tidak mungkin memberiku hadiah karena semua benda yang ia miliki berasal darimu. Jadi, kupastikan bahwa itu adalah benda pemberianmu." 

"A--ah begitu! B..benar juga, Malleus-shi sangat jeli ya." 

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal diriku semenjak menerima hadiah itu. Kapan-kapan, maukah kau menunjukkan bagaimana cara memakainya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara menggunakan benda tersebut. Lilia bilang bahwa hadiah ini sangat efisien, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya? Aku takut malah merusak hadiah tersebut." 

Idia mengangguk. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terlihat pada rona wajahnya. Malleus datang ke asrama Ignihyde, tepat ke kamarnya dan hanya bertanya padanya bagaimana cara mengoperasikan hadiah pemberiannya. Hal itu sudah membuat dirinya merasa senang. Malleus tidak hanya menghargai hadiah pemberiannya, namun juga menjaga agar ia tidak sengaja merusak benda tersebut. "Tentu saja, Malleus-shi! Lain kali aku akan memberitahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. A--atau mungkin Ortho bisa menunjukkannya mewakiliku." 

"Fufufu~" 

"A--ada apa?" 

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau lebih bisa percaya diri, Shroud. Aku secara personal memintamu dan bukan Mini Shroud, bukan?" Balas Malleus sambil menopang sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lainnya berada didekat dagunya. Ciri khas gerakan yang dimiliki oleh Malleus. 

"A--apa boleh buat, bila seseorang yang memiliki aura kuat dengan tipe kartu SSR legendaris berada dekat denganku, aku takut bila aku akan jatuh terpuruk dan tenggelam!" 

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan?" Malleus mengerjabkan matanya, terkadang ia penasaran apa yang sedang diucapkan oleh Idia dengan paparan kalimat turbo miliknya dan suara yang begitu minimalis. 

"B-bukan apa-apa kok!" Idia mulai panik, ia mengalihkan pandangan miliknya ke arah samping, enggan untuk bertemu dengan tatapan milik Malleus. Beberapa detik kemudian, Idia mencoba menoleh kembali ke posisinya semula dan menemukan Malleus masih menatapnya dalam diam sambil tersenyum. 

"M-Malleus-shi?" 

"Ah maaf. Sudah kuduga ditengah gelapnya malam saat ini, rambutmu bersinar dengan begitu terang." 

"E--eh??" 

"Jangan salah paham. Aku senang dengan cahaya tersebut, Shroud." 

Kini giliran Idia yang mengerjabkan matanya, ia tidak tahu harus balas berkata apa. Mulutnya seolah bungkam, hendak berkata sesuatu namun tidak ada perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya sebelumnya. Bagi Idia Shroud, perkataan banyak orang mengenai eksistensi dan 'kutukan' sudah membuatnya menutup diri pada dunia. Ia tidak pernah menerima sebuah pujian karena kata-kata cemooh maupun sindiran yang selalu diterima olehnya. Alasan mengapa ia merasa lebih nyaman untuk tetap berdiam pada kamarnya, menjadi seorng _hikikomori_ dan menutup dirinya pada dunia, enggan untuk lepas dari zona nyaman miliknya. Tetapi kali ini? Seseorang memberikan pujian secara tulus padanya, menerimanya dan tidak pernah takut akan kehadirannya. Terlebih sosok yang memujinya tidak lain adalah seorang Malleus Draconia, sang ketua Diasomnia, calon raja selanjutnya dari _Valley of Thorns,_ sosok yang begitu dikagumi sekaligus ditakuti.

"Aku takut mengganggumu lebih dari ini.” Sebelah tangan Malleus lalu terangkat, hal yang ia sering lakukan bila ia ingin pergi dan men- _teleport_ dirinya sendiri secara _instant._ “Selamat malam, Shroud. Semoga kau tidur nyenyak." Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Malleus sebelum ia menghilang tepat didepan Idia. Sang ketua Ignihyde terdiam untuk sesaat, meski kunjungan milik Malleus hanya berlangsung sesaat, tetapi ia merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat didalam dirinya. Hal yang begitu tulus yang dilakukan oleh Malleus, datang mengunjunginya hanya untuk berterimakasih dan menanyakan untuk mengajari cara menggunakan barang pemberiannya. Dan pada hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Idia merasakan bahwa hidup tidaklah terlalu buruk seperti yang selalu dibayangkan olehnya.

**Author's Note:**

> [Happy Birthday Malleus](https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=905535656857804&id=100022041343775) ! Sehari lebih awal jadinya X'D padahal aku kira gabakal selesai tepat waktu ;;W;;  
> Guys, kalian udah baca translation cerita BD Malleus kah? campur aduk banget antara wholesome sama sedih pengen peluk Malleus astagah-- SINI KITA BAGI KUE SAMAAN *SOBS* 
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
